Mobile phones and wireless devices in general are continually becoming more technologically advanced. Many mobile phones and other wireless devices are now able to access the Internet with varying degrees of functionality. Some conventional wireless devices may not be able to display website content in a device-friendly manner. As a result, a gateway, such as a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) gateway implemented using the wireless application protocol (WAP) standard, is used to modify website content to allow the conventional devices to better display the website content.
Gateways additionally allow service providers to dynamically control subscriber network access and block subscribers who have not paid their account bill from accessing the network. As wireless device technology has improved, however, devices are increasingly able to properly display website content without the help of a gateway, bypassing both the gateway and gateway-implemented access controls.